danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ivan247
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stick Ranger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 07:35, June 14, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) __TOC__ The continuation of the Dan-Ball promotion discussion is placed here. Discussion content before creation of this page is placed in part 33 of Archive 7. Wiki-navigation Please add Lim Rocket to Wiki-navigation. ~a kind reminder from Yathimc (talk) 10:04, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Done! Ivan247Talk Page 11:45, October 25, 2014 (UTC) SSS this time... Yathimc (talk) 07:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Somehow I usually forget this... Done! (I also missed CVMG) Ivan247Talk Page 07:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Monster Box guides I know Stick Ranger guides are required to have a template to explain they are a guide, but shouldn't Monster Box have a similar one? There are only two Monster Box guides that I currently know of, and one of which is a user page (not sure if you'd use the template there or not), but they're basically the same thing as Stick Ranger guides, only with Monster Box. Also, if we ever get more of these guides in the future, a specific template will be useful. Point being, I highly recommend a template for Monster Box guides, or even a version of the existing template where the game in question can be changed, (I've never use the template, so if the game can be customised, ignore this whole request) in case someone wishes to make a guide about another game. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 01:59, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I will make a new template because the SR one also auto-includes the page in the category for SR guides. Ivan247Talk Page 02:17, October 30, 2014 (UTC) New category Shouldn't we have a specific 100bit category? I know there aren't many 100bit-related pages, but "content" doesn't seem to fit the pattern article. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 20:25, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Done! On an unrelated note, I did not appear on recent days due to some rather heavy academic work. Ivan247Talk Page 09:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Picture template? So, going through the articles, there are quite a few articles that could use more pictures, or ones with quality templates suggesting pictures. There seems to be enough demand for one, so shouldn't we have a specific additional picture template? They seem pretty common place among other wikis (I get the Dan-Ball wiki isn't perfect for pictures, but there are still enough articles where this could apply), so why not this one? Here's an example of what I'm talking about from the Half-Life wiki. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 05:01, November 12, 2014 (UTC) This looks good. Let me think of an accompanying image before we actually build the template. Ivan247Talk Page 14:51, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Does this image look good for the template? Ivan247Talk Page 15:14, November 12, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Moved image here: Ivan247Talk Page 15:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, that looks great! (I had edit conflicts with trying to edit this twice in a row now... XD) (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 15:25, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Done! I was thing about what to use for the template image, then I recalled the bug in an SR update where the image for the (Fire) Chakram was missing. That bug was quickly fixed. Ivan247Talk Page 18:23, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :I will admit, we needed this for a while. I can see a few pages that would need more photos or GIFs to see what the page is even talking about. It's a good looking template, as well. ( Omega16)(Talk) 22:50, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Is the template completed and ready for use yet? And if so, what's it called so I can actually use it? :The sooner, the better. :Also, would we have a category to go along with the template? I don't really see a need for one, but a category might make it easier for one who wants to add pictured to do so. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 15:13, November 14, 2014 (UTC) You can use it by typing on the target page. I'm also going to add options to specify desired images. Ivan247Talk Page 17:24, November 14, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Made that feature. Go to Template:Needimage for details. Ivan247Talk Page 17:55, November 14, 2014 (UTC) "Gold Rush Card" or "Gold rush Card"? Why "Gold Rush Card" is correct and not "Gold rush Card"? Matheus336 (talk) 16:43, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Small r in rush is what Ha55ii has written in game. Ivan247Talk Page 17:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Since it is so, fine by me. But then why the weapons do not follow this rule also here on Wikia? For an example: At Wikia: Staff of Wood In the game: staff of wood And so I propose an idea to change the name of all weapons (and possibly other items) here at Wikia so that it is same as game, such as: Staff of Wood -> staff of wood. But of course if this is correct and if people agree with it. Matheus336 (talk) 20:19, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the other two extra pictures that are not here (simply were in the upload), I was testing them on my edit above. I am new to Wikia activity and thus do not know deletes them (I do not know if that's possible), and so would like someone to help me with this. Matheus336 (talk) 20:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) : I do not agree with your proposal. First off, do you have any idea how bad the weapon pages would look if every weapon was game-named, which all happened to be in lowercase (except for M9 Grenade 6, Napalm Bomb 6, Indra Arrow 6, and GreatSword 7, which somehow have capitals in parts)? I will admit that we are perfectionists at times, myself included, but this is a case that, if perfectionistic behavior took effect, the pages would look like we didn't know capitalization at all, and the wiki would probably be frowned upon because of this. : Your second comment, I have no idea what you are talking about. Some of us would like a more detailed and understandable explanation (not saying that Ivan would not want an illegible comment, but he could...)... ( Omega16)(Talk) 21:48, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :: He means that he uploaded two pictures, but decided to zoom them in and re-upload them (the two new pictures are the ones he showed). Check the . Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 00:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, I agree with Omega. All lowercase weapon titles would look pretty bad. The most I'd go for would be instead of "Staff of Wood," "Staff of wood," and even still, it seems like a lot to do just to make it more game-related. Besides, look at the Powder Game element pages. On the menu, all of them are in full capitals, but on here, they have normal punctuation. There are several more examples, as well. :: Anyways, it's better to be working on new information than constantly arguing and changing existing titles. I think it's fine the way it is link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 00:15, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh ... I did not imagine all this danger, for beyond the pages get bad, the entire Wikia (Dan-Ball) might be frowned upon as you both say, although I'd like to take that risk I agree on with you two not to modify names. Matheus336 (talk) 00:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: At least you understand the consequences to edits. Good luck, Matheus. ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:28, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::: "The consequences to edits" :::: Way to try to scare away the new guy, Omega :/ link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 05:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: What?! Okay, CERTAIN edits. Better? ::::: I mean, seriously, I look at a lot of edits in a future perspective, so I have to be careful on what I do. Everyone else should do the same. Yes, even Ivan must be careful what he does. I'm not trying to control him or scare him or anything, but edits are of the editor's responsibility, and if one makes a decision that turns out to be bad and ruin's the wiki's reputation, (not that it's gonna be very large, but it will still be damaged to a degree) that decision-maker has a high chance of being blocked. It's for his benefit, and the SR wiki section altogether. ( Omega16)(Talk) 21:48, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Deleting pages/images can only be done by admins so I've done that for you. Also new users tend to make more mistakes or debates from inexperience and is totally normal (I'm talking to you, my past self). As long as the issue remains constructive it is OK. BTW, we suggest you upload images in PNG format in the future because of the reduced quality of JP(E)G images. Ivan247Talk Page 16:00, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::This wiki can be troublesome at first, but Matheus should get it after a few tries. I, myself, had my errors (such as removing the automated message on accident), but I've improved significantly since then. You have done the same, Ivan. ( Omega16)(Talk) 21:48, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::"Way to try to scare away the new guy, Omega :/" - LOL. Thank you all guys! Ivan, thanks for the tips and delete my two extra pictures. Omega, thanks for your "scary" warnings (especially: "At least you understand '''the consequences to edits"):P, but I believe it is helpful. Matheus336 (talk) 22:20, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Also, just another piece of advice, I don't think you're allowed to copy another user's signature, even with quotes, so you might want to avoid that. I'd need Ivan to confirm, but that seems like something the wiki would be against ;) link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 23:59, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think he meant to quote the sig to show who is the original poster, but it is quite obvious who said that. Removed sig. You can use "Some body wrote: " like in forums when discussing in talk pages in the future. Ivan247Talk Page 04:02, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :::First off, I think that was an accident. Secondly, I also have no intentions in scaring anyone... ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:46, November 21, 2014 (UTC) On a side note and slight reminder, you might want to archive this again, Ivan. We're having to do quite a bit of scrolling just to get back here... link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 02:34, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Archived ~160kB of data. It would look like there were some catastrophic destruction of this page (As shown by '''(-164,896) ) if I didn't say "archiving content" in the summary. Ivan247Talk Page 04:19, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again guys! Omega16, fine with me his intention to scare anyone, but I took it as a joke. ;P Matheus336 (talk) 15:21, November 21, 2014 (UTC) : ...... ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:21, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Plant So, having absolutely no response on the plant talk page, why is the Earth Editor element called "plant?" There's no reason as far as I can see. Even the game instructions list it as "tree." I've never heard it be called plant outside if this wiki, so don't you think it should be renamed as "wood (Earth Editor)" (the article even says the element is nearly identical to wood in Powder Game and Powder Game 2, so why not) or at least "tree (Earth Editor)." All that the current title is doing is confusing people, and I'd at least like to know why it's there. :/ link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 21:15, November 23, 2014 (UTC) : I think it was called "Plant" at first because, at the time, I don't think ha55ii didn't have a fully set name for it (after all, isn't Plant Seed?) I think they left it there on accident and forgot to change it, but even then, I'm not sure. I'm on Earth Editor now, but I don't see Plant... ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:21, November 24, 2014 (UTC) : "Plant" is the name given to the element created when seed touches sand (Basically, the version of wood in EE). It doesn't make sense that Powder Game comes before Earth Editor, yet has the Powder Game version of this element labelled as "wood," while the Earth Editor element is "Plant." As you can see, this name really is confusing people and needs to be changed. :/ link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 00:33, November 24, 2014 (UTC) : One of those awkward moments where you don't know what to do, yet need to do something about it, right? ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:45, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Oops, missed that somehow. It's called tree in EE, PG and PG2's description in Dan-Ball site, ut we called the PG(2) ones wood probably because of the properties. I'm thinking on wood to unify the element in all 3 games. Anyone objects? Ivan247Talk Page 03:49, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Page moved to Wood (Earth Editor). I will clean up the links soon. Ivan247Talk Page 04:00, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Aesthetic Suggestion Obviously not very important, but I was just wandering around and figured the wiki would look a little nicer if the buttons were "Dan-Ball Red" as opposed to the current goldenrod-yellowish color, to have the whole thing fit the color scheme of the game site. I dunno though, just a passing thought. Feel free to take it as you wish. Talk 04:27, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your suggestion, but I think that the yellow buttons were bounded to the color of the nav bar which looks like the DB site one. Also I looked at FB wiki and the recent global nav update seemed to break the CSS/JS codes on the wiki and you might want to investigate on that. Ivan247Talk Page 04:35, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Ah, yeah I see where it fits with the DB nav bar now. Also, I can't seem to find any particular issues that the nav update has caused, but if perchance its because the nav-bar is white, that is indeed intentional, as to fit with the current theme we have over there. Talk 00:25, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Well, I definitely agree with the theming. The actual new bar update made the bar turn transparent when you scroll down. But then I still think we should be able to customize at least the color that it turns to after scrolling down without any CSS/JS stuff. Ivan247Talk Page 11:42, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stick Ranger Source Code Over the past few years, I've noticed you've been able to extract certain bits of information from the source code of the game, whether it be approximate enemy AGI values, map data, unreleased items and weapons, and the like. I was just wondering, do you have the source code saved anywhere and/or do you know how exactly to extract the code (which I can only assume you do since you've read it)? Recently I've been wanting to look at the code for recreational purposes and was just wondering if you'd be willing to share your methods. Talk 00:29, February 17, 2015 (UTC) For Stick Ranger, there is a link hidden in my user page's gallery which leads to the source file. If you don't want to find it, you can simply append "ranger.jar" to the website link of Stick Ranger on Dan-Ball. You will need a java decompiler to read the file though. Ivan247Talk Page 08:13, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Ah, yeah I've been able to extract it and play around with it a bit using winrar. Thanks for the source, m8. Talk 03:37, February 18, 2015 (UTC) While we're on the subject, here's an idea I've had for a while now: Shouldn't we have an article (or section on the SR page) for cut SR content (and any other game that might have cut content)? It wouldn't exactly be useful for anyone looking for ways to beat the game, but it would sure satisfy some curiosity for those without the ability to view the source code for whatever reason. I haven't actually looked at the code yet, but if there are cut weapons and items in there, that might be worth putting on the wiki. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 15:17, February 18, 2015 (UTC) The only unused thing I've found in there personally is a texture that appears in the source, but only appears in Irritation Stickman, not Stick Ranger itself. I'm sure there's probably a couple of other things peppered about in there, such as the already mentioned Rubber Card, and the like. Talk 22:05, February 18, 2015 (UTC) : Well, as long as there's even one, that's enough for a subsection on the corresponding game page (obviously not just SR, that was just the main example). If there are enough, maybe even a separate article like I already said. People like to read about what the games they play could have been like, and the Dan-Ball wiki would be the ideal place for that. What are your thoughts, Ivan? link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 01:03, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :: This looks like a good idea, however I'm afraid that there are too few info to be covered. Well, there isn't supposed to be much. At most we have the Rubber's Card, Satan's Card and the Irritation Stickman Tile. Ivan247Talk Page 15:39, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Berserk Card 6... Yathimc (talk) 16:18, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, like I said, it can be a subsection in the corresponding articles. It doesn't have to be a lot. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 00:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::: I have that subsection as trivia in the Card page. I guess I can add the tile to the tileset page. However, I can't really remember the Satan's Card effect clearly, it is "1% chance something". Ivan247Talk Page 06:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Instant death??? Yathimc (talk) 09:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Since we are talking about SR source code, I have noticed that in the SR source code there are 4 unused enemies, they have 0 LP, never appear anywhere, are totally black their head and species, they are walkers with an unused head that is in the source but there's no image of the head in the file with the enemy heads! Aeinstein (talk) 19:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) The following list is the list of the current unused Cards and said effects: *Devil's Card 1: 5% Chance of 1/4 damage (Possibly similar to Gravity magic in other RPGs, where it takes away 25% of the enemy's current health, in this example.) *Satan's Card 1: 1% Chance of Instant Death (Obviously, the rare chance of KO.) *Rubber's Card 1: +10 Extend arm (The Card page has already explained its effects and is equipable on all characters. I actually have one in my game for reference.) *Vampire's Card 2 (Now unknown in effects since ha55ii changed it.) *ONIGIRI's Card 2: 5% chance of Onigiri drop per hit (Duplicate of LV 1 Card. Now Unknown.) Also to note is the fact that the Knockback's Card was trapped in the source code until ver12.5, with some minor changes. The Big Card also may have been what the Rubber's Card was supposed to be, as explained in the Card page. For reference, I used this video to make the list. It's outdated, I know, but I don't think any changes were made on them outside of the Vampire's Card, even over 100 updates from then. Omega16(Talk) 20:20, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Also, if there's any other random unused things that's actually describable and could be put in the game, like the Cards, feel free to add to the list. On a side note, I get the feeling that the Satan's Card might be put in the game soon, maybe from the Pandemonium Boss... Omega16(Talk) 20:33, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with the notion of putting unused content on pages. Perhaps on the Card page, we have a header with "Unused Cards", along with a list of the cards with stats on tables like the other cards. And pics, obviously. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:17, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I pretty much made the entire list of unused Cards from my last post. Would it be like the other Cards by putting in tables for them? Omega16(Talk) 22:37, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, I guess so. There's no point in using a different format or anything for the same type of list. :::Also, this was on the Hell 6 talk page: :::"BTW, there is another unused attack in the source code. It looks like a spiral mine, or a swastika." :::That means there are probably at least one or two unused attacks somewhere in the code as well (or that person Yathimc was lying, but still) that went unnoticed. :::link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 01:00, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::That was my mistake. Sorry... Yathimc (talk) 09:21, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, I guess it's time for a long, tedious thorough search through the source code. ::::....Better get the eye drops ready, Ivan. Omega16(Talk) 06:39, February 22, 2015 (UTC) That attack is actually used. Try to get your Priests a Strike Rod 7. Ivan247Talk Page 12:12, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, Starrysock hates SR for the most bizarre of reasons. :On my note, the pics of the Cards I listed above are nothing more than the same Generic Red/White Cards, so it's probably better to Copy them to the table once ready. Sound good to everyone? Omega16(Talk) 15:59, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I don't completely hate SR for no reason, I just don't find it as enjoyable as other games that I've played. That being said, I would have already gone though the source code if I had the proper programs, the time, the motivation, and the know-how. ::Anyways, that sounds good, Omega. But what about those "4 unused enemies, that have 0 LP, never appear anywhere, are totally black their head and species, they are walkers with an unused head that is in the source but there's no image of the head in the file with the enemy heads" that Aeinstein mentioned? That should be mentioned somewhere, too. ::On a similar note, would anyone be able to go through the Lim Rocket source code and find out the program used to create the planets? From what I've noticed, they look randomly generated from a base texture, an "atmosphere" texture that rotates around the base texture, and a glow texture that surrounds the other two. It might be useful if we could include some more information about that in the article. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 20:22, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :::I suppose that would be mentioned as Trivia in the "Enemy" page, but I can never tell truly with Aeinstein... Omega16(Talk) 23:09, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Oasis Landscape A while back, I asked if there was a link to a picture showing the Oasis Landscape. I literally didn't get a response (Although $igma tried to help.). Is there a picture and shows the Oasis Landscape in its entirety some in this wiki, Ivan? Omega16 (Talk) 04:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for responding. Omega16 (Talk) 18:47, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Another Redirection Fail So, I edited the White Roundhead Zombie page, and I made a mistake on the hyperlink, saying "Explosion Whip 4", so I fixed that to Explosion Chain 4, like it should be. However, upon clicking the hyperlink to Explosion Chain, I go to its Whip counterpart instead. Can you fix this? Also, is there a way to prevent this? I ask because the new redirection links just mention the page itself upon suggestive searches, such as typing "Explosion" something and it shows "Whips". Rather unhelpful, there... Omega16 (Talk) 20:47, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Fixed the redirect. The search bar suggestions are just another stupid stuff to "improve user experience" by Wikia. Ivan247Talk Page 04:26, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :What the hell, Wikia...? Is there a way a non-admin can prevent this, though? Omega16 (Talk) 04:46, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :No for both admins and non-admins, unless you know how to write codes to disable it. Ivan247Talk Page 04:48, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :Damn! Just what kind of logic is Wikia using?! Omega16 (Talk) 07:33, March 20, 2015 (UTC) : I think this is called "F logic". Ivan247Talk Page 08:42, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :: ...*explodes* Omega16 (Talk) 22:37, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Syntax highlighting Syntax highlighting in source editor is killing me, and there are no way for me to turn it off! :( Yathimc (talk) 17:28, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Go to Preferences -> Editing. There is an option for turning it off. Ivan247Talk Page 18:01, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh I see. Thanks a lot. Yathimc (talk) 18:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Damn it, Wikia... Omega16 (Talk) 05:33, March 27, 2015 (UTC) BGM? Just thought of this, but shouldn't we have an article for the BGM mobile game soundtracks, or at least a mention of it on the DB page? They are in a separate part of the site, not just the apps. I mean, right now there's no mention of them outside of the history section for the corresponding game page (whish only says "BGM addition"). Also, I don't think every single person is going to know what a "BGM" is, so all the more reason for a bigger mention of it. Just a thought. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 05:20, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Added section. Als planning to add a wallpaper section, after seeing this. Ivan247Talk Page 15:02, May 22, 2015 (UTC) : Finally! I've been hanging on to these dates for quite some time and now I can finally put them in the wiki. Just for the record, though, I was about to ask how we should handle the BGMs when Valistroke's came out, but no one seemed to pay any attention to them, so I figured they weren't important enough. I still kept up with the release dates just in case. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 17:23, May 22, 2015 (UTC) HTML 5 http://dan-ball.jp/javagame/ranger/15.9/ranger.js The source code is here. But where are the gifs (font.gif, font_s.gif, ...)? Yathimc (talk) 15:10, July 3, 2015 (UTC) They are within dan-ball.jp/javagame/ranger/data/. For Firefox you can use F12 on the Stick Ranger page, then go to Network tab on the Developer Tools window. Refresh the page and you can find out a list of data transferred to the browser, which includes all the images used in SR. You can pinpoint the link to each of the images from there. Ivan247Talk Page 15:37, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Yathimc (talk) 17:26, July 3, 2015 (UTC)